


Embarrassed Jongho

by SannieBubs



Series: Precious Little Moments [10]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Kim Hongjoong, Age Play Caregiver Park Seonghwa, Age Play Little Choi Jongho, Age Regression/De-Aging, Crying, Diapers, Embarrassed Choi Jongho, Little Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannieBubs/pseuds/SannieBubs
Summary: Jongho falls into baby-space for the first time and gets embarrassed.Hongjoong and Seonghwa make sure he's okay.
Series: Precious Little Moments [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868656
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	Embarrassed Jongho

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabieJongho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/gifts).



> Another beautiful request from the lovely BabieJongho

Jongho was completely and utterly embarrassed. 

He’d never been in baby space before, but his lack of significant time off over the last two months left him stressed enough that he fell further than he ever had before. To Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s credit, they had adapted to the situation incredibly fast.

Hongjoong had been the one to hear the boy’s cries in the late morning. It was rare to hear the little cry at all, let alone upon waking. Hongjoong rushed into the room that the boy shared with Mingi and found the little, well, seemingly fine if you ignored the cries and the tears rolling down his face.

When the caregiver had tried to ask what was wrong, but could gain no response. Seonghwa then came in the room as the boy’s cries hadn’t ceased in the slightest. Hongjoong moved over for the elder, but Seonghwa couldn’t get a response either.

When Seonghwa pulled away the covers it became evident why the little was crying; he’d wet the bed. Jongie had never wet the bed in little space, usually old enough that he wouldn’t make such a mess.

Seonghwa instantly lifted the boy off of the soiled sheets and took him into the bathroom. Hongjoong worked on taking off the boys sheets and running them through the wash as Seonghwa ran the little a bath.

Jongie wasn’t responding to Seonghwa’s questions but his tears had ceased and he was watching Seonghwa with curious eyes from where he sat on the toilet lid. Seonghwa had made the connection between little’s behaviour and baby space, and was making sure to keep a close eye on the boy.

Hongjoong popped his head into the bathroom to let Seonghwa know that the sheets were in the wash as the caregiver was washing the little in the bath. The little was preoccupied with splashing a rubber ducky in the water and laughing at the noises it made.

“He’s in baby space.” Seonghwa told the leader.

“I figured, he hasn’t had a breakdown like that before.” Hongjoong smiled at the young boy, who was now making the ducky fly through the air. “He’s adorable though.”

“He is.” Seonghwa agreed. Hongjoong then went to find the diapers that they’d stored in the two eldest’s room, just in case. Jongho had consented to using diapers in the event that he ever lost control of his bowel movements, of course he never believed that he would.

Once Seonghwa got him out of the bath Hongjoong took over getting him towelled down and dressed. Hongjoong got the diaper and onesie on his with little difficulty and the little took the pacifier off him with no qualms.

Jongie insisted on cuddling his little blue bear when Hongjoong took the boy out of the room and who was Hongjoong to say no?

Seonghwa had warned the others that Jongie was smaller today and to be more careful with him so there wasn’t too much fanfare when Hongjoong brought the little out. There were more than a few coos and whispers of ‘aww he’s so cute’ but other than that the members stayed quiet like Seonghwa had asked.

The day went by smoothly. Jongie accepted the bottle that Hongjoong fed him after he wouldn’t eat solid food. Jongie sat in the living room with Wooyoung, San and Yunho as they watched, not paying attention to the show, rather to playing with the various members' hands and faces.

It didn’t take much to satisfy the boy all day, he was very quiet and sweet, a contrast to the usual cheeky minx that liked to make an appearance. He didn’t even protest when Hongjoong put him down for a nap, a first for the little.

When the boy woke up, however, it was a different story. He woke up with no recollection of the day's events, only of waking up with soiled bedsheets in the morning and Hongjoong tucking him in bed for the nap.

The first thing he felt when he awoke was the wetness around his crotch area. He quickly realised he was wearing a diaper and that he had wet it. His cheeks blushed a bright red as he got himself out of bed, grabbing a change of clothes and heading to the bathroom to rid himself of the soiled diaper.

Seonghwa spotted him as he walked down the hall but didn’t say anything, noting the boy's red cheeks and ashamed expression. He could understand why the boy was embarrassed but he definitely did not want the boy feeling bad about what had happened earlier in the day. 

Seonghwa gathered Hongjoong from where the caregiver was producing in their room and the two waited outside their room for Jongho to exit the bathroom. Around five minutes later, the bathroom door opened, revealing Jongho carrying his used onesie and pacifier in one arm and the diaper in the other.

“Jongho, let me take that.” Hongjoong stepped forward, taking both items from the boy, directing him towards Seonghwa, “Go sit in our room with Seonghwa. I think we need to have a chat, for your benefit.”

Jongho nodded, looking sheepish. Seonghwa lead the boy into the room and shut the door. He sat down next to Jongho on Seonghwa’s bed.

“You know, you don’t have to be embarrassed. Neither me nor Hongjoong were disgusted or annoyed by what happened.” Seonghwa started. Jongho went to answer him, but was cut off by Hongjoong reentering the room.

“Sorry.” Hongjoong sat down on his own bed. “I put the onesie in the wash basket and disposed of the diaper.”

Jongho blushed a dark shade of red at the mention of the diaper. “Sorry about that, hyung.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Hongjoong refused, “We’re your caregivers, it’s part of the job description. Just cause we’d never dealt with it before doesn’t mean we feel anything negative towards you because of it.”  
“Seriously, Jongho. Neither of us are going to think differently of you for this. We’d talked about this being a possibility before and we still think the same as we did back then, we don’t care what age you are, we’ll always take care of you.” Seonghwa insists. “You were adorable, anyways.”

“We love you, Jongho. Not just us, but the other five out there too.” Hongjoong gestures in the general direction of the door. “Nothing is every going to stop us from loving you. You don’t have to be embarrassed for something you have no control over. Something so natural will never be an issue to any of us.”

The two caregivers fell silent, waiting for a response from Jongho. Jongho took a minute to think over everything before nodding.

“Thanks hyungs. I really do appreciate it.” Jongho smiled, looking up at the caregivers. Seonghwa and Hongjoong smiled back. “I’m still embarrassed about it though, nothing going to change that.”

“Of course you are.” Seonghwa laughed. The other two joined and the happy vibe filled the room. 

“We love you Jongho.” Hongjoong offered as the boy stood to leave.

“I know hyung.” Jongho smiled as he opened the door.

“Brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> UWU time for baby jongho!
> 
> Stay safe and hydrated darlings!
> 
> Come scream at me on instagram @bigtiddiemoodboards


End file.
